


Christmas in the Lestrade-Holmes household

by Sunyiu2



Series: Red Iris [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ballet, Boys Kissing, CCTV, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Christmas With Family, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Dougal the dog - Freeform, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Family Fluff, Ice Skating, Kissing, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella, Nightmares, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Slow Dancing, Snowmen, family traditions, puppy adoption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 9,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunyiu2/pseuds/Sunyiu2
Summary: Christmas in the Lestrade-Holmes householdBrayden is 6, Iris is 4 and a half years oldFor MissDavisWrites'  2018 Advent Ficlet Challenge





	1. Decorating for the holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to MoonShineD for betaing x

"Where is Daddy, Papa?” Asked Brayden when he came down for breakfast.

“He is in the garage, he wanted to bring the holiday décor out so we can start to decorate the house today.” Answered Mycroft.

“Oh, good. This means we can have hot chocolate with cinnamon this evening too?”

“If you help then you indeed can have Hot chocolate with cinnamon, yes.”

“Wicked.”

“Go get your sister. I’ll go and see if your dad needs help.”

“Okay.”

“How are you doing my dear? Did you find the boxes you wanted?”

“Yes. They are in the back. Just have to move a few boxes out of the way.”

“We can do it after breakfast. Come on the kids are already in the kitchen.”

“Alright. So scrambled eggs or pancakes?”

“Eggs, I think, because Brayden already asked about his traditional December beverage for this evening.”

“With cinnamon yeah… well it is the first day of December so he is right.”

“I know.”

“So scrambled eggs it is.”

After breakfast Greg and Mycroft brought three boxes out of the garage. They placed them in the living room and began to sort them out.

“Alright kids, what do you think if we make a popcorn and crepe paper chains before lunch and in the afternoon, we decorate the living room and the staircase?”

“Okay.” They answered together.

“I’ll go and make popcorn.” Offered Mycroft.

“Thank you, love. Iris what colour do you like for your crepe paper chain?”

“Yellow and purple.”

“Red?”

“I think this year green and red.”

“Good choices, very christmasy colours.”

Two hours, five crepe paper chains and three popcorn chains later they sat at the dinner table and planned where to put the decorations.

“We have to put popcorn on the tree too Papa. And a paper chain in my bedroom too with a fairly light I already have and we have to put one on the front door.”

“We always put a wreath on the front door, Iris”

“I know that, Red, but we can put it around the wreath or just hang above it, you know like a roof or something.”

“Alright.” Greg and Mycroft just smiled as their kids talked everything over and planned out what goes where.

“Daddy can you put the fairy string lights up, so the tinsels could sparkle, please!” asked Iris as she and Red wound the tinsels around the handrail to the staircase.

“Sure.”

“Thank you.”

“Okay” Greg hummed Christmas songs while he worked all afternoon as the kids instructed him. Mycroft isn’t a humming person, so he worked in silence with an occasional quiet whistling when Greg switched to sing.

The house decorated for the holiday. Crepe paper chains, and tinsel in every colour hung in the living room, the stair case was silver with warm fairy light. The popcorn chains went in the dining room and the kitchen high enough to survive two hungry little kid. Mycroft put the wreath on the front door while Greg hung a paper chain above it which Iris made especially for it with white and red paper. Both kids put paper chain in the other’s rooms as a little surprise and laughed happily when they discovered they done the same.

That evening found the little family in front of the fire sipping their hot chocolate. Mycroft sat in the middle of the sofa the kids cuddles to him in both side and listening as Greg read _The Tales of Beedle the Bard._


	2. The star tree thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2 - Star

Sherlock stormed in Greg’s office in the morning

“Graham I need a case”

“Greg… My name is Greg… I know you know it is so use it. And I don’t have a case for you. I have two going to court next week and a few smaller cases where we're waiting for forensics but nothing would interest you, sorry.”

“I’m bored.”

“I can see it. Did you buy a star for us?”

“Star? What star?”

“You know a tree top. You broke our star tree top last year Sherlock.” Greg looked up from the paperwork to see Sherlock blinking rapidly at him “you deleted it, didn’t you?”

“What?”

“Sit down, I’ll tell you. You and John came over for Christmas dinner…”

_Everyone gathered in Mycroft and Greg’s house for Christmas dinner; Mr. and Mrs. Holmes, John and Sherlock, Mrs Hudson, Anthea and Molly. The kids were having a tea party with_ _Mrs. Hudson, Molly and Anthea while the others sat around them chatting._

_“Mrs. H, Papa got a bottle of gold flakes and it’s wonderful. The gold bits just swim in the bottle like tiny little goldfishes.”_

_“Really? It must be lovely, dear.” Nobody noticed Sherlock slip away._

_“It is. It’s really sparkly.”_

_“Really Mycroft I thought you have some level of sophistication when it comes to champagne.”_

_“It was a gift form a forensic dignitary, otherwise I wouldn’t have it.”_

_“So, you don’t mind if I open it?”_

_“No, of course not.”_

_“I’ll bring the glasses.” Said Greg as he headed to the dining room. Sherlock unwrapped the paper and began to ease the cork out of the bottle. “Try not to hit anything Sherlock, will you?”_

_“I can open a bottle of champagne Gordon, don’t worry.” The exact moment he said that the cork flew out of the bottle and hit the star at the top of the tree and went through it, leaving a hole in a beautiful cream coloured ornament._

_“Yeah I can see that Sherlock.” Answered Mycroft sarcastically._

_The champagne spilled to the carpet before Greg had a chance to grab it from Sherlock._

_“Thank you Sherlock I’ll handle it from now, sit down.”_

“Your parents told you to buy us a new star for this year. But I see you deleted it.”

“Possibly.”

“So, will you buy it?”

“Nope, buy your own Christian nonsense tree thing.”

“I didn't really expect it anyways… I’ll buy one don’t worry. Now go and ask Molly if she has a body you can experiment on.”

Mycroft worked in his office when his phone rang, he answered it without looking up from his paperwork.

“Holmes-Lestrade.”

“Hello love it’s me.”

“Hello Gregory dear. To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Do you remember what happened to the star tree top last year?”

“Yes. Sherlock happened to it.”

“Yes, well he deleted it. I asked him if he bought a new one for us and he just blinked at me. So, I told him the story and he said to buy our own Christian nonsense tree thing.”

“Tree thing?”

“Yes, I think he deleted a little too much about Christmas, after John told him he will be in Scotland this year.”

“I see. I’ll talk with John tomorrow.”

“Thank you love.”


	3. Watch the signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 3 - You better watch out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Mycroft met with John near Baker Street in his lunch break. They sat at the table with their sandwiches and after a little small talk Mycroft asked the question he was there in a first place.

“So John, I heard you plan to go to Scotland for the holiday is that right?”

“Yeah. One of my colleague has a flat there and when we talked about the holiday he mentioned that he will be in London and offered if I wanted to spend a few days up there because he thinks I need a break from the rush.”

“And you are going there alone?”

“Well yes, who would want to come with me?”

“Do you have someone in mind perhaps?”

“What do you mean Mycroft? Of course, I don’t, don’t be ridiculous.”

“I can assure you John I was called some interesting names in my line of career but never ridiculous. So, someone in your mind?”

“Perhaps. And perhaps that is exactly the reason I have to go alone.”

“Oh, John…” Mycroft just shook his head in resignation.

“What?”

“My brother was right, John, you truly are an idiot.”

“What? Why?” asked John

“How long do you live with my brother? Two years, yes?”

“Two, yes.”

“And how many date was interrupted or ruined by him during this sort period of time?”

“Too many”

“What do you think of his reasons?”

“He needed me for a case.”

“Really the Word’s Only Consulting Detective needed an army doctor for what? Running havoc in London?”

“Yes” Mycroft merely arched one of his eyebrows as an answer… “Well no, not really.”

“John use your brain. I’m sure you picked up something from my brother while working with him. Watch out for the signs John. You will see it. If you really want spend Christmas in Scotland, next week than go.”

“But…”

“The signs, John. Good day.” and with that Mycroft stood up and left the café and a very confused John lost in his thoughts.


	4. The Snowman Army of Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4 - Snowman

“Papa, Daddy said to ask you if you got some white socks you don’t need anymore. So, do you have any?” Brayden ran towards Mycroft just as he was about to leave for a meeting.

“White socks? Why?”

“We are gonna build snowmen.”

“From socks?”

“Yeah. Stuff them, tie them and BAM they are snowman!”

“Stuff with what exactly?”

“Cotton wool, of course”

“Of course… No, I don’t have any, but I can bring some when I come home from the meeting.”

“That would be brilliant thank you.”

“Love, bring some stripped and coloured one too, for the hats.” Shouted Greg form somewhere in the house.

“Anything else?”

“Just yourself.”

“I should be home in an hour.” He turned back to Red.

“Okay Papa, have a good meeting.”

“Thank you, Brayden. Have a nice afternoon.” He bent down and kissed his son head before he left the house.

Mycroft arrived home an hour and a half later with enough socks to make a snowmen army. He left his coat, bag and shoes at the door and headed to a living room where he heard voices. His little family sat around in room, the kids were drawing at the coffee table while Greg sat in the sofa watching them with a small smile on his face.

“Do you think Papa will put it in his office?”

“If you tell him, you made it for his office I’m sure he will put it where you want it.”

“Okay.”

“Iris, why don’t you ask him?” he asked her while pointing toward Mycroft

“Papa!” she skipped to Mycroft, grabbed his hand and pulled him to her drawing “Look I made it for your office. It’s a gingerbread family, our family, you and Daddy and Red and me and the snowman because you have to get a snowman in your office Papa. It’s Christmas.”

“I see. It’s beautiful, my dear. Thank you. What are you drawing Brayden?”

“Santa and his sleigh.”

“It’s really good, Red.”

“Thank you. Did you bring the socks Papa?”

“I did.” he answered and lifted the shopping bag full of socks.

“I think it would be enough for this year, love.” Chucked Greg from the sofa

“Yes, well I thought we can make for Mummy a few too. She would love them.”

“Sure. Alright.” Greg stood up looked around “We need four hot chocolate, Myc you need to change and we can begin making the snowman army of Christmas.”

In the end they made twenty snowmen and two Santa. There was no room in the house without a sock snowman, cheering up the occupants.


	5. I do believe in fairies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - Believe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

It was Mycroft’s turn to pick up Iris from the nursery school in the afternoon. Brayden had football practice, Greg was the new coach for his team and this was the last practice of the year. They plan to have a little get-together with the team members and their family and Mycroft and Iris would bring the cake from a bakery en route to the practice.

Iris skipped alongside Mycroft as they walked hand in hand toward the car and she talked about her day seemingly without taking a breath. She suddenly stopped and looked up at him with a serious expression on her little face.

“Do you believe in fairies, Papa?”

“Of course, dear, why do you ask?”

“Miss Jane read a book for us today and it in if you don’t believe in the fairies they would die.”

“Oh, Peter Pan _‘Every time a child says 'I don't believe in fairies' there is a fairy somewhere that falls down dead.’_ It’s a lovely book.”

“Yes.”

“Well, I do believe in fairies, and I’m sure Gregory does too.”

“And Red?” She asked as they climbed in the car.

“He is too of course. Sherlock believes in them too, he even built a little house for them when he was younger. I believe that are photos, if you want we can call Mummy in the evening and ask her to bring them when they come for Christmas.”

“Wonderful. Can we build one too?”

“We can. Do you remember the little creek just at the back of our country home?”

“Yes. It would be perfect for them.”

“You could ask your brother to help you draw plans for the house in the min time meantime.”

“And Uncle Locky too.”

“Definitely.” Answered Mycroft as he looked out of the window to hide his grin form his daughter.


	6. Chim chiminey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day - 6 Fireplace

Greg found Red on his hand and knees with his pyjama clad butt in the air looking up in the chimney. It was a funny sight, not one he expected first in the morning as he walked in the living room.

“What are you looking at?”

“When was the last time you cleaned the chimney and the fireplace, Daddy?”

“We do it every autumn, the chimney sweeper comes during the day and cleans the chimney and a fireplace to make sure we can use it safely in the winter. Why?”

“Just checking.”

“Really? Just checking? And it has nothing to do with Santa coming in less than 20 days.”

“Of course not.”

“Sure…” Greg watched as his son walked out of the room.

Greg walked in the living room to find not only his son in his hand and knees halfway in the fireplace, but his daughter and most surprisingly his husband too. He took a sneaky picture with his phone before cleaning his throat.

“Do you want a torch?”

“Nope we are good Daddy, Papa already has one.”

“Of course, he has. Always prepared, he is.” He continued to watch in amusement the three butts while Mycroft explained the importance of the yearly cleaning to the kids.

“Can we watch next year?” asked Brayden as they stood up.

“If you want.”

“Yes please.”

“So, Brayden did you made sure the fireplace is clean?”

“Yes Daddy.”

“Good. Now clean your hand all of you. What would you say if we watch _‘Mary Poppins’_ after we start a fire in our very clean fireplace and cuddle in the sofa with hot chocolates?”

“And biscuits?” asked Iris.

“Of course.”

“Wicked” “Good.” Answered the kids at the same time.

“Really, Gregory.” Mycroft kissed Greg after their children went out of the room “ _‘Mary Poppins’_? Just for the chimney song?”

“Why not? Go wash your hands while I start a fire, you can bring the hot chocolate.”

“Yes, my dear.” He kissed Greg again before went to do as he was asked.


	7. A Dance on Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 7 - Memories

Brayden, Mycroft and Gregory Lestrade-Holmes sat in their living room waiting for the evening’s star ballerina to perform her debut. Iris will have her first ballet recital next week and she wants to practice with an audience before the show. Her family was more than happy to help her.

She took the stage in the middle of the living room which Greg and Mycroft cleared for her by moving all the furniture and rolled up the carpet. Her audience clapped politely as she bowed and began to dance. She has a serious look on her face as she concentrated on her movements. After her last pirouette the captive audience stood up and clapped their hands as she shyly bowed a few times.

“You were magnificent my dear.”

“You were so good little sis.”

“Such a ballerina already.” Greg picked her up and dance with her around a room and sat back down on the sofa

“Thank you.”

“You know a danced ballet too.”

“Really? You?”

“Yes me. I had a football injury knee ligament sprain and after a few weeks in a knee brace my physiotherapist mention it might help me in a long run. You know help the tendons to become more flexible. So, I went to a ballet school and asked around luckily there was a girl who needed somebody to help her with the lifting as her partner broke two fingers when they got stuck in her dress when they made a lifting a week before. They changed the dress and I helped them and they taught me a few stretching exercises and movements. When Brad’s fingers healed, he and Lorain got me a ticket to their performance. They were wonderful. The last I heard of them they move to Edinburgh and opened their own ballet school.”

“How long did you dance Daddy?”

“About a year. They made time for me after their practice once a week. They were very helpful.”

“Ballet really helped with your knee.”

“Yes. I used a few stretching movements before football. In fact you do too, Red. One or two of the exercises we do in football practice is from them.”

“Really?” Asked Red in surprise.

“Yes.” Greg looked at his husband and noticed a pensive look on his face. “What are you thinking about, love?”

When Mycroft didn’t answered Iris climbed on his lap and kissed him in his cheek “Sorry My dear, you were saying.” He looked down at his daughter

“It wasn’t me it was Daddy.”

“I asked what you are thinking about love. It was clearly you were elsewhere.”

“I was indeed. Iris’ superb performance reminded me when Mummy took me to see ‘ _The_ _Nutcracker’_ when I was nine years old. We started a tradition, every year the both of us went to see a Christmas performance, not always _’The Nutcracker’_. We missed only twice, both due to a sickness.”

“Can I go this year too?”

“It would be just a two of us. Mummy told me something came up and she and Dad will arrive a few days later than planned. I wanted to ask you after dinner.”

“You can ask me now if you want.”

“Indeed.” He took a deep breath, put both his arms around Iris in his lap and looked in her eyes. “Will you do me an honour and accompany me to ‘ _The Nutcracker’_ this year, dear lovely daughter of mine?”

“Of course, I will my Papa.”


	8. C'mon and let is show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 - Music

Mycroft finished the bedtime story and went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of chamomile tea. He slowed down as he got neared to the kitchen as he heard what he thought is a Christmas song. He stood in the doorway and watched as his darling husband danced to the music while washed the dishes. Greg suddenly grabbed a wooden spoon and started to play on it as a guitar. He turned around and noticed Mycroft but instead of stopping he lifted his guitar as a microphone and started to sing along the music.

 _“If you really love me c’mon and let it show”_ he swayed toward Mycroft still holding up the wooden spoon and stole a kiss from Mycroft and danced around him and the kitchen until he ended up in front of the sink again just as the new song began.

“Come on Myc, show me. Dance with me.” Greg held up his hand for Mycroft to take.

Mycroft rolled his eyes at the ridiculousness of his husband, but he took the offered hand nonetheless.

_“Christmas is that time of year_

_For being with the ones we love”_ Greg sang in low voice as they swayed slowly in the middle of the kitchen.

_“Sharing so much joy and cheer_

_What a wonderful feelin'_

_Watching the ones we love_

_Having so much fun”_ Joined in Mycroft as Greg put his head on Mycroft’s shoulder.

They swayed and sang along the music enjoying a quiet night together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The songs:  
> Billy Mack - Christmas Is All Around  
> Ray Charles - That Spirit of Christmas


	9. Christmas shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 9 - Gift

Greg and Mycroft met on their lunch breaks since they began to date eight years ago. They started it to make sure they would spend time together even when one of them have to work hard and they wouldn’t have had time otherwise to meet. The last few years they made their Christmas gift shopping in their shared lunch breaks.

Greg and Mycroft done their shopping this year already, but they want to adopt a dog. They discussed it over and over again at a few nights and they think the children are ready. They went for nine shelters in the last few weeks when they had time in their lunch breaks and searched online but they didn’t find the one dog they wanted as a family dog.

“The white one with black markings was really cute but not what we are looking for.” Said Mycroft as they left a shelter again

“I know. I just hope we will find one before Christmas.”

“They have their presents in my office Greg. We will have a family dog when the right one will be find. It will happen and we will just simply know when we met him or her.”

“I know but I really hoped we have one for Christmas.”

“We have an appointment in Battersea again tomorrow they have a new Afghan greyhound we can see if he is the one.”

“I love greyhounds.” Answered Greg with a small smile on his face

“I know. We still have to buy Brayden a helmet for his new bicycle.”

“I saw one with constellations on it we should check out. It’s in a little bike shop I love, they have all kind of unique equipment.”

“I trust your judgment on this, my dear. If you can buy it in the afternoon we can have a more leisurely lunch then more day. What do you think?”

“I think you have the most amazing ideas, love.”

“Lunch is it. I had a time this morning to order a wooden pan collection for her kitchen. So we really need a helmet for Brayden and we finished our Christmas shopping this year.”

“We are awesome.”

“We are indeed, my dear.”


	10. Do you see what I see?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 10 - Do you see what I see?

Greg strolled through a park. He wanted to walk a bit after he met with Mycroft for lunch. It was a quiet week thus far at work, it seemed the criminals felt a bit of a festive season too and took off a few days. He went with Mycroft to the Battersea Dogs & Cats Home to meet Caspar, the Afghan Greyhound, but unfortunately he wasn’t the one either. He was playful and funny but didn’t like Mycroft’s umbrella and already have a family interested in him. They decided to continue searching online but not visit any more shelters this year. Mycroft arranged with the shelters that they would call him if they got a rescue dog they would be interested in. As Greg walked next to a pond and watched the ducks something caught his attention on the other side of the pond. He looked closely and saw a familiar tall dark haired man stalk toward a smaller one with two cups in hand. As Sherlock neared his flatmate, John held up one cup for him and smiled. Sherlock leaned in and kissed him, Greg already had his phone in hand and dialled Mycroft.

“Do you see what I see?”

“I’m in my office, Gregory. I presume you are still in the park and I’m at the moment reading a report about a political situation in Turks and Caicos, I can’t claim I see what you see.”

“Than switch on your monitor and have a look.”

“How do you…?”

“Of course, you have me on your CCTV Mycroft, I know you. Now have a look.” Greg said with a smirk on his face

“Alright, my dear.” Mycroft put aside the report and turned on his screen and immediately “I see you Gregory. Where is your scarf? You have it around your neck when we left the café.”

“I have it in my pocket. Don’t worry.” He petted his pocket “Now look at the other side of the pond.”

“Why?” asked Mycroft but already doing what Greg told him

“Do you see what I see?”

“That’s… Finally.” He signed as he switched the footage back to Gregory. He didn’t need to watch Doctor Watson examined his brother tonsils.

“Yep, it took them 3 bloody years…”


	11. Comfort and joy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11 - Comfort and joy

“Hi Greg, do you have a few minutes?” asked John as he opened Greg’s office door and looked in.

“Hello John.” Greg answered with a smile on his face and put down his pen with a sigh “Of course I have, work is a bit slow these days.”

“I know. Sherlock is frustrated.”

“Really?” asked the grinning Greg.

“Yes, he’s done fifteen experiments already in the last three days.”

“Where is he anyway?”

“He is meeting Mycroft about Mummy’s present I think.”

“The same present Mycroft and I bought a month ago by any chance?” Greg’s grin grew as John shifted in his seat blushing.

“Maybe…”

“What do you say? I finish a bit early as I have nothing pressing at the moment, and we go collect the kids, grab some takeaway and go home. You and Sherlock having dinner with us today.”

“Alright.”

Greg, John and the kids arrived home an hour later to find the Holmes brothers sitting in the living room in total silence.

“Right… Kids go change, wash your hands, dinner in ten minutes.” Greg told the children who ran upstairs after a quick hello to their father and uncle.

“John can you put the food in the kitchen, please?”

“Sure.”

“We brought fish and chips for dinner.” Said Greg and placed a kiss on Mycroft’s head. “After dinner you can play with the kids, Sherlock I have something to discuss with Mycroft.”

“Can I read a bedtime story for them?”

“Of course, I know you enjoy it. And the kids love it too.”

After dinner Greg closed the door to Mycroft’s study while Sherlock and John were drawing pictures in the living room with the children.

“Alright Mycroft, did Sherlock tell you about them?” Greg sat down on the sofa while Mycroft stood at the window.

“No, he just came in opened his mouth to speak, suddenly frowned, closed his mouth, and sat there lost in his mind palace until you came.”

“Typical… I hope the kids can snap him out of it.” Greg said with a little sad tone in his voice. Mycroft walked across the room and sat down beside him. Greg snuggled up to him and laid his head on Mycroft shoulder as Mycroft put an arm around him.

“He will be fine. They will be fine. John is good to my brother, Gregory.”

“I know.” replied Greg sleepily.

John opened a door sometime later and found Greg fast asleep next to a reading Mycroft.

“Iris and Red are sleeping. Sherlock and I… we wanted to talk you about something before we leave.”

“We’ll be out momentarily John, give us a few minutes.”

“Of course.” He gently closed a door and Mycroft moved to wake up his husband.

“Gregory, my dear. We are about to be told their new relationship status. You have to get up and act surprised when they tell us.”

“I can do that, love.” Answered Greg but didn’t move

“And you will attempt it in your sleeping form in a completely different room of the house?”

“I could.”

“Gregory…” sighted Mycroft with an almost audible eye roll.

“Okay, okay I’m coming.” He answered and sat up rubbing his face.

“You took your time Gavin.”

“Greg.”

“We just wanted to tell you.” John cut in before Sherlock or Greg can said anything else. “That we… that Sherlock and I, we… well we are together.”

“Finally.” Came a little voice from the staircase.

“Red, go back to bed I’ll be up in a few minutes to tuck you in.” Answered Greg with a smile in his face as he watched his son wink and walk upstairs.

“I’m happy for you, brother. And for you John, of course.”


	12. Mrs. Hudson's amazing gingerbreads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 12 - Gingerbread

Greg stood, with his children behind him, waiting at the door to 221 Baker Street.

“Oh, Greg come in, come in. How are you? And you darlings?”

“Thank you, Mrs. H. everyone’s doing well. Thank you for doing this. It means a lot to the kids.”

“I enjoy spending time with them. Go on put your coats and boots down, you know the way, darling.” The kids went on as Mrs. Hudson and Greg stayed in the foyer. “Do you have time for a cup of tea, or have to go back?”

“I would love to stay for a cuppa, but I have to go. I’ll be back in three hours or so.”

“Alright, dear. Be careful.”

“Thank you again Mrs. H.” Greg left and Mrs. Hudson walked back to her flat.

“Now darling, there are your aprons, put them on.” She handed Iris and Brayden both yellow aprons. “I already made the dough. We just have to cut out the shapes you want and bake them.”

“And decorate them.”

“Of course, the most important part of it Iris, the decoration.” She smiled at the little girl. “Select the shapes you want, I have a few you can choose from.”

Iris chose a snowflake and a shooting star shape and Brayden chose a Christmas tree and a reindeer head cutter and they were half way to fill their first baking sheets respectively.

“Very good dear. I’m sure your ballet class will love them Iris.”

“The one we did for my football practice was a real success Mrs. Hudson. That was the reason we are here again. Daddy thought the girls would love it too.”

“I’m glad your teammates loved them, Red. Oh you are finished already. Good. Now we put the sheets to the oven. Careful, darlings, it’s hot.” She put the baking sheets into the oven and placed new ones for the kids to continue.

When the gingerbread figures cooled down they began to decorate them with coloured frosting. By the time Greg arrived to collect the kids they were full of gingerbreads and had frosting on their faces. Fortunately, the children hadn’t noticed as he arrived, and he took a few pictures as they concentrated on their decorations. Iris had her tongue out of the right side of her mouth while she put blue frosting on a snowflake. Red put the finishing touch on his Christmas tree and had a green frosting spot on his nose. Greg smiled at his phone before he stepped further in the kitchen.

“Good evening everybody.”

“Hello dear. We’re almost finished. Have a seat I’ll make you a cup of tea.”

“Thank you, Mrs. H.” Greg looked at the finished gingerbreads before sitting down. “They look amazing kids. I’m proud of you.”

“Daddy do you want to try one?”

“Of course, I do. Can I have a snowflake and a tree?”

“Sure.” Iris handed him a snowflake while Red just motioned him without looking up from his reindeer. “Be my guest.”

“Hmmm they taste amazing too.”


	13. Not his forte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 13 - Frost

Mycroft sat on a bench watching his family ice skating. He tried it twice and he completely made his peace with the fact he is not made to be on ice. He smiled a little when he thought about what his colleagues’ reactions would be if they knew this, as they call him Iceman. He was pulled out of his mind when Greg sat down next to him.

“Hi love. Are you sure you won’t give it a go again?”

“I’m perfectly sure Gregory. We tried it once remember and I ended with a sprain.”

“I remember, and I remember the week after when we cuddled together in front of the fire and watched some Christmas movie. And I remember the night when your ankle healed, and we spent the night in your bed and I…”

“Daddy…”

Greg jumped a little and turned to face his son who slide toward them. “Yes?”

“Can we have hot chocolate at home?”

“Of course, we can. In fact, we just talked about it and perhaps a Christmas movie too. What do you think?”

“Wicked. But you have to came back on the ice, Daddy and do a few more rounds.”

“Yes Sir.” He grinned and stood up. When Red turn back to the ice Greg bent down and kissed Mycroft and winked at him before he joined the kids on the ice.

They seated in front of the telly with their remaining hot chocolates and when ‘Frozen’ ended Iris turned to Mycroft with a serious expression on her face.

“Papa, why you didn’t skate with us?”

“I don’t know how. I tried but the ice not my forte. In your dad’s word, not my division.”


	14. A beautiful sight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 14 - A beautiful sight

Greg checked his camera again as Mycroft drives them to Iris ballet performance.

“Gregory you checked it yesterday to see if it’s fully charged. You checked it this morning to see if everything is in order with it. You even filmed our children at the breakfast table to verify the colours and other various features. I can assure you the camera is in perfect order.” Mycroft said with a smile as Red snickered in the back seat. “You are more nervous than Iris, my dear.”

“I can be nervous. My little baby girl will dance in her first ballet recital.”

“It is true, my dear, but you saw last week she knows the moves. She will be brilliant.”

“Of course, she will, she is a Holmes-Lestrade.”

“Ladies and Gentlemen, parents, brothers, sisters, grandparents and other relatives. Welcome to the Christmas ballet recital. We are very happy to announce the _Little Tulip Ballet Group_.”

Ten little girls walked out of the stage in pink tutus and stood in a straight line waiting for the music. The audience was captivated instantly as the girls started to move. Greg held his camera steady while his smile grew wider and wider until Mycroft was afraid he would hurt himself or stay that way. Or both.

It was a huge success. Just a few girls made mistakes but all of them enjoyed their dance and were proud of themselves. They received a standing ovation.

“You were amazing!” Greg picked up Iris and turned her around in the air. “Totally brilliant.”

“Thank you, Daddy.” She answered laughing

“You were really cute up there, Sis.”

“Indeed, my dear, you were outstanding.”

“Thank you.” She answered again after Greg put her down.

“Did you say goodbye to everyone?”

“Yes, we can go home.”

“I think pizza is in order as we are celebrating our little ballerina tonight.”


	15. The night at the ballet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 15 - Toy soldier

Greg and Iris sat on her bed, getting ready for her the ballet performance Mycroft will take her tonight. Greg finished braiding Iris' hair and tied it up when Mycroft walked in the door of her room only in his waistcoat.

“You look wonderful, my dear.”

“Thank you love, you are dashing as ever.” Answered Greg with a huge grin on his face.

“Gregory…” sighed Mycroft while Iris giggled and turned on her bed to face Mycroft “You look beautiful Iris. I like you dress.”

She jumped up, turned around to show her dress to her dads. “I like the skirt part it’s very fluttery.” She wore a light purple dress with a blue belt and Greg braided a purple ribbon into her vivid ginger hair, she indeed looked wonderful.

“Gregory, my dear, you mastered braiding her hair. If you are ready, Iris, I’ll get my suit jacket and our coats, and we can make our way to the theatre.”

“Onward!” shouted Iris and she was out of the door before any of her dads could react

“No running on the stairs!” They shouted after her at the same time.

Greg waited for them in the living room reading, Brayden fast asleep at his side, when Iris came in hopping up and down while holding Mycroft’s hand.

"Daddy it was awesome. All the dancers and ballerinas moved so beautifully. And the music. And the soldiers… and it was so so magical. And Papa said we can go again sometimes in the spring too."

"Really:” Greg smiled and turned to Red who was still asleep “You should tell us everything tomorrow. I think Red exhausted himself. We rearranged his sock drawer. He saw Sherlock's sock index and wanted one for himself. He liked the result, so he redid his entire wardrobe."

“Oh, God."

"Can I have one too?” Iris asked innocently

"We will discuss it tomorrow. You should take a look in your brother wardrobe before it, that’s for sure. Now bed.” Greg lifted Red up, carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in before he walked to Iris’s room.

Mycroft sat in Iris bed and was tucking her in when Greg walked in.

“Good night Poppet sleep tight.”

“Good night Daddy. Good night Papa.”

“Good night Iris.” They kissed her on her forehead and left her bedroom.

“She really seems she enjoyed it, love.”

“You should have seen her face. She lit up when the music started and smiled during the entire night.”

“She will continue to smile in her sleep I think.”

“I have to admit I’m somehow glad Mummy couldn’t made it today. I immensely enjoyed tonight’s ballet with Iris. It was something rather special to me.”

“I’m glad you both enjoyed it, love.”

“Me too, Gregory, me too.”


	16. The sign of four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 16 - Season’s greetings

“Gregory I’m glad you are finally home.” Mycroft greeted his husband as Greg took off his shoes in the foyer.

“Sorry, love. The crime scene was on the outskirt of London. It was hellish to drive back to the city. And I’ll have to go tomorrow again, but I have the papers, so the kids can start the postcards while I take a shower, the shower I have been dreaming about for the last hour.”

“Give me the package and go take your shower. We will be in the living room. Your dinner is in the oven ready to reheat whenever you want to eat.”

“Thank you, love. You are amazing.” Greg kissed Mycroft and headed upstairs for the bathroom.

When Greg came down from upstairs the living room looked like a craft room. Every surface was covered in newspapers with various art supplies ready to use. Iris sat with Mycroft at the coffee table gluing tiny Christmas trees to a paper, while Red was sitting himself at a wooden crate painting stars to a blue paper.

“How can I help?”

“Daddy” Iris began to stand up but Mycroft held her back.

“You have glue all over your hands, dear. Greg just came out of the shower.”

“Oh okay…” she set back but smiled up to Greg “Hi Daddy you can help Red, Papa is helping me.”

“Yes Ma’am.” He winked at her and sat down next to Brayden who was so engaged in his painting he didn’t notice his dad until he sat down.

“Hi Dad. Have you eaten your dinner yet?”

“No, I came to help you.”

“Thank you, but I nearly finished this one and only have two others, so you should eat your dinner. It’s Chicken Alfredo Pasta so you can eat it here with us.”

“Why I’m ordered around by my own children today…” he shook his head and walked to the kitchen to reheat his dinner, his family just giggled as he left the room

An hour later Greg ate his dinner, the papers were dry and folded into greeting cards ready to put in the envelopes.

“Please check all the cards, Greg, if we signed them all.” Said Mycroft as he finished addressing the last envelope.

“Sure.” He carefully opened and checked all of them “Yep everyone is signed by the four of us.”

“Perfect. We just have to be sure we put the right card to the envelopes.”


	17. The Dark Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 17 - Warm and cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

Lestrade and his team went back to the crime scene in Croydon to finish the questioning they couldn’t yesterday. Greg sent Sally and his team back to the Yard after half a day door to door questioning, he took a last look at the crime scene. He just turned around and headed to his car when he heard a little whimper. He looked around but didn’t see anything, so he started to walk again but he heard a little whimper once more. He narrowed his eyes and walked toward to a nearby garbage bin to investigate. What he found broke his heart a little, an adorable puppy laid there in the December cold filthy and obviously in pain. Greg stepped closer crouched down and held his hand closer for the puppy to sniff it and to know he didn’t mean any harm to it.

“It’s okay, you are a good dog, don’t be afraid.” He talked to the dog in a friendly shooting voice hoping to calm it a bit. The puppy pulled his head back first but after a few moments it sniffed Greg’s hand and finally tentatively licked it too.

“Good dog.” Greg breath in relief and pet it’s head a bit before he scooped it up and walked toward his car. “I’m going to drive us back to London and you will go to a doctor.”

He held the dog in one hand while with the other he unlocked his car and took out a blanket from the boot. He sat down in the back seat with the puppy in his lap and bundle it in the blanket.

“Oh, you poor thing it’s freezing outside. There you are warm and cozy. It’s going to be all right. The doctors should patch you up in no time.” Greg left the dog in the back seat, climbed behind the wheels and drove to London. “We have to call Anthea, so she can find us for a good vet for you.” When they stopped at a red light he called Anthea.

“Good Evening Detective Inspector. What can I do for you.”

“Hello Anthea. I have a surprise for the family, but I need your help.”

“Of course.”

“I found a puppy. He is too skinny and filthy to have owners and I need a veterinary clinic to look it over. Can you find me one?”

“Of course. I’ll check them and make an appointment for you. I’ll send you the details.”

“Thank you, Anthea.”

Two hours later Greg stood in a pet shop looking around and making a mental list about the basic items the dog will need in the next few days. The vet said the dog is male and will be middle to large at size, so he will need a big bed. The vet wasn’t sure of the dog origin, but she thought him a Jack Russell Terrier, a Great Dane and a Beagle mix with some other breed after they washed him out of the filth. She said he was adorable and despite where Greg found him, a very energetic and happy puppy. Once he was warmer in the car he fell asleep and didn’t wake up until Greg placed him on the exam table. He put a big bed, blanket, two bowls, a few chewing toys, leash, collar, food in his car boot and went back to the vet to pick up the dog from the clinic. They washed him and got him an IV, but Greg can take him home as he was a bit malnourished but otherwise in a good condition, and Greg promised he would bring him back for a check-up at the beginning of the next year.

When Greg arrived home and parked his car, he texted Mycroft

**I’m outside. Come out for a minute. Alone pls.**

Greg waited outside with a dog in his hands wrapped in a blanket, his back toward the door just in case.

“Gregory? What is it my dear?” Mycroft walked in front of him “What…”

“I know we agreed that we wait until the next year, but he was on my crime scene today. You know the one in Croydon I was on yesterday too. He was there frozen to his bones behind a garbage bin. I can just leave him there. And he is so cute.”

“He is adorable indeed.”

“I took him to the vet he is a bit malnourished but otherwise fine. He got an IV while I went to the shop for the basic items for him.”

“Can I hold him?”

“Of course, you can. If you agree he is ours.” Mycroft took the dog from Greg carefully and looked down at him. “What’s his name?”

“He doesn’t have one yet. I though we can name him together. What you think?”

“It’s a good idea.” Answered Mycroft and looked up to Greg. “Come on introduce him to the children.” He turned toward the house when the dog licked his cheek

“I knew he would like you. Hold on I bring in his stuff too, just have to collect them from the boot.”

“Where are the kids?” Asked Greg when they walked to the living room and found it empty

“In the kitchen, I sliced an apple for them before I went to meet you _alone._ ”

“Oh, come on. I can be all mysterious in my texts too not just you Mr. Minor Position in the British Government.”

“Gregory…” Mycroft put the puppy down and crouched down next to it. “Go ahead find the kids.”

The dog sniffed around a bit in the living room but soon enough headed to the kitchen when he heard the children laugh.

“Puppy!”

Greg and Mycroft walked to the kitchen to find Iris and Red sat on the floor the puppy between them, petting him gently.

“Hello kids.” Greg leaned to the doorframe smiling. “I found him in a crime scene today. We are adopting him.”

“Really?” asked Brayden with wide eyes

“Indeed. We talked about it for some time now, and your dad and me thought you are ready for a family pet.”

“What’s his name?” asked Iris without looking away from the puppy

“He doesn’t have one yet. We should name him together.”

“Where did you find him Daddy?”

“In Croydon.”

“Don”

“He is too adorable to be called Don, Iris.” Said Red then watched the pup with a serious expression on his face

“Dougal.”

“Like in _‘The Magic Roundabout’_?”

“The what?”

“ _'The Magic Roundabout’_ it’s a cartoon.” Explained Greg. “There is a famous dog, called Dougal in it.”

“No, not that cartoon dog. Like you found him in Croy _don_ , Iris wanted to name him Don… so Dougal.”

“I like it. It means Dark Stranger in Gael, it is very fitting with his black muzzle.” Said Mycroft

“Iris, do you like the name Dougal for the puppy?”

“Yes, it’s nice.”

“Dougal it is.” Said Red and Dougal licked his cheek. “I think he likes it too.”

  



	18. Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 18 - Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is really a tiny chapter. Tiny but cute ;)
> 
> Unbeta'd

“It was really a good idea to let Sherlock babysit in Dougal’s first day with us?” Asked Greg as they made their way toward their table. They were at The Christmas Gala, the government’s big player’s answer for Christmas celebration. They came every year. Fortunately, the political and work related talks were forbidden after a nearly war a few years ago, which started with a misunderstanding about smoked gammon of all things.

“Of course, my dear. He adores dogs and he loves the children. It will be more than fine. They will have a good time. More than likely they will go for a walk.”

“He will buy new things for Dougal, won’t he?”

“Do you need to ask?” asked Mycroft with a raised eyebrow.

“No, not really.”

“Don’t worry Gregory. The food will be served in five minutes. We can go after the dessert.”

“No, I want to dance with you before we leave.”

“As you wish, my dear.”

In the end they stayed later than any other year, dancing together in the corner of the dancefloor. When they arrived home, they found everyone fast asleep in the living room. Four human and one puppy slept in a very well-constructed pillow and blanket fort in the middle of the living room. Greg took a few photos before Mycroft put blankets on everyone and switched off the light and they retired their bedroom.


	19. Silent night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 - Silent night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd  
> Tiny chapter again

“Daaadyy!” shouted two voices from upstairs when the whole house suddenly wrapped in darkness

“Comin’ don’t worry.” Answered Greg as he grabbed the torchlight from the hallway cabinet and went upstairs “It’s just a power blackout. Nothing to worry about. Come down Mycroft making hot chocolate.”

“How can Papa make hot chocolate if there is no power?”

“That’s a very good question Poppet. Fortunately, we have a dual stove, so we can make hot chocolate and other things when we have no powers with the gas part.”

“Lucky, I love hot chocolate.”

“Me too Poppet, me too.”

“Alright, I’ll get the candles and you can put them in the living room, then Papa and I will light them up. Okay?”

“Okay.” Answered the kids in union

Ten minutes later they sat in the sofa in the living room cuddling together. All of them have their hot chocolates while listening Mycroft’s version of _’A Christmas Carol’_.


	20. A real home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 - Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

“I’m exhausted.” Collapsed Mycroft in the sofa beside Greg

“Me too. But on the bright side the house is clean. The windows are spotless…”

“Literally.”

“Yes, literally spotless.” Grinned Greg “The only thing we still need to do is hover the living room after we put the tree in a corner. The house is ready for Christmas.”

“I never thought I’d have a real home before I met you. I have a flat. I choose the one you saw it was close to work in a right neighbourhood.”

“I know it was rather… clean and the kind of place you saw in the home décor magazines but not really a home.”

“But then we moved together, and the new flat became home.”

“But this house is something else, right?”

“It is indeed, the perfect home.”

“Well we have a family now it’s very different for the flat you had. I wanted to say lived in but I think you just slept in it not really do anything else there. You hold your clothes there and went there to shower, sleep and change for the new work day but not really live in.”

“True and I don’t realise it until you came.”

“I’m glad I could help with it.”

“You helped with more than that, my dear. You made me a better person. You gave me a family and a home. You are my home Gregory and I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	21. Family tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 21 - Hopes and fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Lonewarg for the support about the late December tree shopping ;)  
> Unbeta'd

“Ready to go Red?”

“Yes.”

“Go wait with Myc, he is outside I’ll be there in a minute just checking on Dougal for the last time. Don’t worry he will be fine.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. It shouldn’t take more than one or two hours.”

“Alright.” Red put on his hat and joined his father and sister outside. “Last check on Dougal and we can go.”

“I hope we will find a really fat tree Papa. Fat and tall.”

“We will look for it Iris.”

“Good.” She said with a nod and a serious expression on her little face.”

It first didn’t seem like a good family tradition when almost everybody buy their Christmas trees at the beginning of December, but they always got a lot of fun during their late tree shopping. They usually buy three or four trees. One beautiful for a living room, the others goes to the garden, they are the ugly ones that nobody would buy. They decorate all the trees. The one in the living room is the main Christmas tree. The garden ones, the ugly one has their own decorations. They put popcorn chains, nuts and everything the animals can eat during the winter on them.

It is their tradition, a tradition which looks silly when you saw them buying ugly trees, but the tradition which warm your heart and maybe put tears in your eyes when you learn the purpose of the ugly trees.

One hour and two garden centers later they found the trees in a market. It was fat and tall just like Iris wanted. They found three ugly trees too. A little one about as tall as Red, one yellowish but tall as the main tree and one fat if you looked in one way but if you take two steps any side it looked if some branches were missing. They took a cab while Mycroft’s men loaded the trees to a truck and followed them home.

Dougal watched with interest the activities in the corner of the living room. His new family brought a tree to a living room, a tree... and put things on it. He didn’t know why they would do such silly things like that, so he stayed out of the way, lest one of them got the idea to put _him_ on the tree. He wasn’t afraid, no he really wasn’t but he didn’t want to be ended on a tree either. It’s better safe than sorry. They put different thing to the ugly new trees in the garden too, to confuse him more, he was sure of it. Finally, they sat down and looked the tree which got tiny lights now too. He walked to them and put his fore legs to the sofa, so they could pick him up easier.

Silly humans.


	22. Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 22 - Feast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry! I don't have any real excuse, I'm lazy and a horrible person...
> 
> Unbtea'd

The New Scotland Yard every year organise a Christmas party for the officers and their family. The kids can play a lot of game, there was even an indoor bouncy castle. And of course, there were the food plenty of food.

“Did you saw the kids Mycroft? I saw them a near the bouncy castle a few minutes ago but now I can’t find them.”

“They are still in the castle.”

“Oh, it’s a good thing they went in before the food.”

“Indeed, last year’s lesson was… remarkable so to speak.” Said Mycroft with a frown

“Yeah, the inspector from the drugs didn’t even come this year, he is too embarrassed that his kid… ah… painted the inside of the castle with…”

“Yes, don’t dwell on it my dear. Look they are coming. Upff.” Iris arrived sooner than Mycroft anticipated and slammed into his side and hugged him tightly.

“It was awesome Papa.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Sit down and drink this.” He handed her a glass of water while Greg gave Red a glass too. “The food will be served shortly.”

Half an hour later all the kids were playing again one side of the ball room and Iris and Brayden wanted to join them.

“Before you go, do not eat too much cake. I know it’s there and they said you can eat as much as you can, but please, don’t eat more than one or two things. Otherwise you will have nightmares.”

“We promise Daddy.”

“I’m hope you know that they will eat a lot of cake.”

“I know they are kids after all.” Mycroft just raised one of his eyebrows. “Oh, come on Mycroft. Sometimes I need to say, ‘I told you so’. I married to a genius, how many times I can tell you? Like never? There are few things in life which a man need. This is one of them.”

“If you say so, my dear.”


	23. Nightmares before Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 23 - Nightmare before Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd

“Daddy! Papa!” Shouted Red and Greg and Mycroft were out of their bed instantly

“I’ll go get him you go check on Iris.”

“I think it’s wise to bring her too. It would be easier if she is here with us when she waok up from her nightmare.”

“See I told you, you are a genius.”

“It’s too early for your cheek Gregory.”

When all four of them snuggled together in the bed Greg raised himself on his elbow to look at the kids in the middle of the bed.

“I told you if eat too much you will have nightmares.”

“Sorry daddy.”

“Me too.”

“It’s all right next time I hope you will listen to us.”

“I will I hate having bad dreams.”

“Yes, me too. “

“Alright got some sleep so you won’t be tired tomorrow.”


	24. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 24 - Peace

“I’m glad they fell asleep this easy.” Greg said his head on Mycroft’s shoulder as they cuddled together in their bed.

“They were exhausted after the nightmares and frankly me too.” answered Mycroft while absentmindedly draw patterns on Greg’s back.

“They will be up before the sun tomorrow.”

“Yes, but they know the rule for boxing day too.”

“No presents before sunrise.” They said together.”

“I just hope they won’t have nightmares tonight as well.”

“You know if they will have it would be the nightmares before Christmas.”

“Dear me…” Mycroft closed his eyes in resignation, but a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

“We should watch it tomorrow.”

“It’s not really for their age group.”

“I know but I thought we could watch it. They will crash in the afternoon, so we have time for it when they take a nap.”

“Very well then. But now shush I’m trying to enjoy the peace while I can as the next few days will be hectic.”


End file.
